1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of an automatic pilot system for flying or air vehicles, especially, during an emergency or security situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Though automatic pilot systems have existed for air vehicles, such as, but not limited to, airplanes, these systems fail to be provided with security systems to prevent the unauthorized tampering or use of the air vehicle. It is to this effective resolution that the present invention is directed.